1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp unit adapted to be disposed above a front fender for overhanging a motorcycle front wheel and, more particularly, to the lamp unit of a design in which a lens member covering at least head lamps can provide varying, but appealing designs one at a time when viewed from front or slantwise from front, depending on the direction of travel of imagewise rays of light reflected from the fender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, most of the conventional motorcycles have a front fairing or cowling mounted on a front portion thereof. A lamp unit is mounted in the front fairing. The lamp unit encases therein at least one head lamp for illuminating forwardly of the motorcycle and at least one position lamp adapted to be lit during the dusk or parking to provide an indication of the motorcycle to the oncoming vehicles, and is available in two types; a single lamp design having a single lens member disposed at a position intermediate of the width of the motorcycle, and a dual lamp design having left and right lens members one for each of left and right head lamps. The single lamp design and the dual lamp design have their own unique appearances and can therefore provide different impressions.